Aceptando mi destino
by TwiNiss
Summary: Isabella Swan gozaba de una vida perfecta,libre de problemas y llena de privilegios,presumia de un importante cargo laboral y no tenia mayores responsabilidades que las que su empresa le otorgaban,pero una llamada cambiara su vida y hará que esta de un giro de 180 ...pero después de todo ella tendra la oportunidad de decidir si aceptar lo que el destino le esta estregando o no...
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada quiero decir que este es mi primer fic,asi que sean buenitas,desde hace mucho que me debatia entre publicarlo o no y por fin me decidí,diganme si les gusta y si quieren que siga,de lo contrario no me quedará de otra que quitarlo xDD,espero que sea de su agrado y solo me queda decir que los personajes no me pertenecen,sino que son creación de nuetra gran Stephenie Meyer,pero la historia es producto de mi loca imaginación :)**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Aquella mañana todos los funcionarios de la prestigiosa empresa Swan&company corrian de un lado para otro cargando carpetas y llevando a cabo sus respectivas labores,No era para menos se encontraban a mitad de mes y la gran demanda comercial los tenia al borde del colapso nervioso,sin contar que se encontraban a sólo un mes de Navidad y algunos se esforzaban el doble con tal de recibir un buel sueldo que los ayudara a pasar esa fecha con tranquilidad.

Isabella Swan se paseaba nerviosa,mientras Alice Brandon ,su mejor amiga parloteba alegremente sentada en el mullido sofa de su oficina.

-¿Lo puedes creer? ¡es una barbaridad! ¡todos saben que el rojo y verde no combinan bien a menos que estemos en navida! -protestaba su amiga moviendo las manos para darle aún más dramatismo a su dialogo- ¡Isabella!

-perdón...¿qué me estas diciendo?-pregunto Bella deteniendose abruptamente ante el grito repentino de su amiga

-¡Por Dios Bella! ,¿dónde tienes la cabeza últimamente?- pregunto Alice rodando sus ojos

-En los negocios ,por su puesto,estamos a mitad de mes,sabes que es el periodo de tiempo donde más ingresos tiene la empresa y más trabajo surge ,a demás ...me pregunto que es lo que Hale quiere hablar conmigo- respondió dejandose caer a un lado del sofa junto a Alice.

-¿Hale? ,¿ tu abogado?-pregunto la chica un poco sorprendida

-si,me llamo por la mañana y lo único que dijo fue "Isabella debo hablar contigo de un tema un poco...delicado,¿podemos encontrarnos por la tarde?" -respondió imitando la voz de su abogado

-pero...él es tu abogado personal,sólo resuelve tus problemas personales,jenks es el encargado de los temas de la empresa ¿no es así?-pregunto su amiga con el ceño fruncido

-sí,ese es el punto Alice,no sé que es lo que pasa,Jasper se escuchaba...afligido -respondió pasandose una mano nerviosamente por el cabello y daba rapidamente golpecitos en la alfombra con sus carisimos tacones.

-¡Qué no cunda el pánico!-grito Alice al percatarse del estado de su confidente- debe ser algo sin importancia,sabes que Hale tiende a exagerar las cosas...

-Alice, Jasper Hale es la persona más tranquila que conozco,de todas formas la incertidumbre pronto pasara,me reuniré con él dentro de una hora-espetó mirando sus manos

-¿crees que tu familia tenga algo que ver?-pregunto cautelosamente Alice

-No lo sé -respondío la joven con la mirada perdida a traves del inmenso ventanal con vista a la ciudad de new york

Isabella hace dos años que no tenia contactos con su familia,todo comenzó desde que era niña,Renee ,su madre, era una mujer que siempre se inclino a las apariencias,sólo le importaba el qué diran,su Padre,Charlie Swan,siempre llevaba a cabo lo que su mujer le ordenaba y por otro lado estaba su hermana ,Marie,la luz de los ojos de su padre y el orgullo de su madre,ella era perfecta,la señorita recatada que siempre llevaba a cabo lo que su madre le decía,era la más hermosa,la más inteligente y la más deseada por los era la hija menor ,ella nació cuando Marie sólo tenia cuatro años y llego sin ser planifica e incluso no deseada,por el contrario Marie fue el fruto del amor que se tuvieron sus padres durante la adolescencia.

Bella creció en un entorno en el que se sentia despreciada y no tomada en cuenta,sus padres sólo tenian ojos para su preciada Marie,a ella la mandaron a estudiar a Francia mientras que a Marie le pusieron profesores particulares para estudiar en siempre Admiro a su padre pese a todo,es por esto que siguió su paso y estudió administración de empresas,en cambio, Marie era una delicada Bailarina de Ballet que tenia todo a costa de sus día en que Bella ya no soporto más la situación,a los veintidos años ,hiso sus maletas y se fue definitivamente del que alguna vez fue su hogar...si es que se le podía llamar así.  
Sólo volvió a saber de ellos tres meses después de su partida,cuándo Charlie se comunico con ella a través de su abogado para otorgarle la presidencia de la empresa de la familia,en un principio a ella la sorprendió,pero luego todo tuvo sentido cuando se entero de que Marie,la perfecta Marie,se habia fugado con un don nadie ,causandole así una profunda depresión a Renee ,y su padre,para sacarla de esta se la llevaba a un crucero para distraerla.  
Bella acepto el cargo y una vez que Charlie y Renee regresaron de sus "vacaciones",muy por el contrario de lo que ella creía,le dejaron permanentemente el cargo de presidenta.

.

.

.  
Exactamente una hora más tarde Isabella se reunia como Jasper Hale en un pequeño pero lujoso café cerca de la empresa,al llegar él levanto la vista y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que por el contrario de calmarla,inquietó más a Bella.  
-ok, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que tratar conmigo?-pregunto ansiosa la Castaña

-Hola Isabella,¿cómo estas? ¿yo? bien ,gracias-dijo ironicamente su abogado mientras sacaba unos papeles de su bolso

-Al diablo Hale,habla pronto-respondió de mal humor ella rodando los ojos

-¿Quieres pedir algo?-pregunto él no tomando en cuenta su comentario

-¡Jasper! ¡habla de una vez que no tengo tiempo!

-esta bien,esta bien-dijo él levantando sus manos en señal de rendición- Bella,esto es algo muy delicado y espero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir hasta al FINAL-dijo dando enfasís a la palabra

-te escucho-se limitó a contestar ella mirando sus uñas

-Tú ya sabes que tu hermana ,Marie,huyó de casa de tus padres con un sujeto-Bella lo miró atonita frente a tan inesperada conversación y abrio la boca para interrumpir-Escuchame...-advirtio Hale- bueno,yo no tenia idea ni interés en esta historia hasta ayer,reciví una llamada del abogado de tu hermana,Marie lo contrato cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada -Isabella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal confesión ,quien lo diria,la perfecta Marie embarazada de un don nadie-ya que al parecer tenia un presentimiento de que su historia no acabaria bien,marie dió a Luz un bebé fuerte y sano,nada hacia presagiar tal funesto acontecimiento,la mañana del pasado viernes Marie y Thomas ,su esposo,salieron en su automovil rumbo a una fiesta laboral y dejarón al bebé con una vecina que lo cuidaria durante la noche ,camino al recinto su automovil se estrello y ambos murieron,Bella ,Marie murió ...

Habian pasado muchos años desde la última vez que ella vio a su hermana y desde la última vez que hablaron,pero aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría,su hermana...muerta.  
-Antes de su muerte Marie redacto un testamento en caso de que a ellos les pasara algo,en el se estipula la tuición de su pequeño Anthony,de 2 meses de vida...ella te sedió la tuición a ti...

-¿QUÉ? -Grito Bella a todo pulmón haciendo que varias personas se voltearan a verla

-calmate-le advirtio Jasper- no tenia a nadie más,a sus padres ni hablar y Thomas era huerfano ,a la única que tiene el pequeño es a ti ,Bella tu puedes elegir si te quedas con él o no ,si de lo contrario decides no tomar la tuición ,él ira a un hogar de adopción-concluyó Jasper con mirada seria

¡Oh por Dios! esta es demaciada información que procesar,mi hermana esta muerta,una traicionera lagrima corrio por mi mejilla pero la quité bruscamente con el dorso de mi mano,ella no merece mi tristeza y para colmo me deja a su hijo,mi sobrino.  
-Marie dejo esto para ti,bella-me dice Jazz tendiendome un sobre blanco con mi nombre escrito en el ,reconozco la letra de marie y mi corazón da un vuelco.

Abro el sobre lentamente y me doy cuenta de que es una carta,escrita por puño y letra de mi hermana,comienzo a leer con la atenta midara de Jasper puesta en mi.

_ Isabella:_

_Sé que si lees esta carta es porque yo ya no estoy en la tierra con Ustedes._  
_Soy perfectamente conciente de que al escribirte esto estoy siendo un poco hipocrita,lo siento hermana,realmente espero que me perdones por todo el daño que te cause en aquellos años en los que viviamos juntas en casa de nuestros í ser un ejemplo para ti,debí cuidarte y apoyarte en todo,pero el orgullo y veneno de mis padres me_ cegaron_ y me dejaron ver solo lo que ellos querian que viera._  
_Huí de casa porque con tu partida las cosas se volvieron demaciado agobiantes para mi,mis padres no me dejaban en paz ,querian que hiciera todo a su antojo,me trataban como un titere...hasta que apareció él. Mi Thomas,me enamoré perdidamente de él,pero era pobre,por lo que mamá se opuso completamente a nuestra relación,a tal punto de que amenazo con quitarse la vida antes que verme casada con un don nadie._  
_A los pocos meses de dejar mi hogar me casé con Thomas,soy inmensamente feliz a su lado y ahora somos dichosos al anunciar que esperamos a nuestro primer hijo y es por él que te pido esto: Bella,por favor cuida de él. Si algo llegara a pasarme a mi y a Thomas,Anthony será tuyo,te ruego que lo aceptes,eres mi hermana y a pesar de todo,a la única que puedo confiarle a mi hijo,sé que lo cuidarás como si fuera tuyo,lo siento en lo más profundo de mi alma,aunque tu creas que no será asi._  
_Perdón por todo,quiero que sepas que pese a lo que demostraba o lo que decia,siempre te quise,lamento que te enteres ahora que ya no estoy aquí,pero tienes que saber que siempre estaré vigilandolos desde el cielo,cuando mi pequeño sea grande quiero que le recuerdes que su madre lo ama y que busco lo mejor para él._  
_Gracias por todo,tu hermana ...Marie._

Levanté la vista de la carta y miré a Jasper sin expresión alguna,me sentia realmente confundida...Esto tiene que ser una broma.

-Jasper ,¡por dios! ,esto es ilógico...¡Demonios! ¡en qué pensaba Marie!

* * *

**Perdón chicas por las faltas de ortografía,prometo que si en un futuro sigo,no se repetiran...tanto ajjajaja**

**¡Adiós!,hasta la proxima ;)**


	2. Chapter 2:Desición

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de Stephenie Meyer,pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Salí de aquel café como alma que lleva el diablo,con los papeles de jasper en la mano ...¡Demonios! ¿cómo cuidaria un bebé? ¡a duras penas cuido de mi! ,al llegar a la empresa presione repetidas veces el boton del ascensor,la recepcionista,una joven de unos 20 años me quedo mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¡¿Qué demonios me ves?!- pregunte bruscamente ,ella se sonrojo y bajo la vista de inmediato.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y entre apresuradamente en la última planta,camine sin mirar a nadie,pero sentia que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí,en un momento me voltee y vi que todos me miraban,pero al notar mi ceño fruncido todos volvieron a sus labores,Abrí la puerta de mi despacho de un portazo y me encontre con Alice sentada relajadamente en el sofá con sus piernas cruzadas y una revista en sus manos,al notar mi expresión levanto una de sus perfectamente perfiladas cejas y me enfrentó

-¿Qué mierda te dijo Hale para que vengas con aquel genio?-soltó mientras me hacia un lado en el sofá y palmeaba a su lado para que me sentara,cerré la puerta de otro portazo y camine para sentarme a su lado

-tendré un bebé -dije mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá ,Alice abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y luego pegó un grito que casi me deja sorda

-¡¿Qué?!¿estas embarazada? ¡Isabella Meredith Swan!¡no me digas que vendiste tus ovulos!-grito mientras se levantame y se ponia frente a mi con sus manos en las caderas

-¿vender mis ovulos?-pregunte divertida- Alice realmente ves mucha televisión...-comente de mejor humor

-no me cambies el tema,respondeme-dijo y procedí a contarle la historia,ella me escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando soltaba un jadeo de sorpresa,cuando termine de hablar ella me miro con ...¿tristeza?

-lo siento Bells -dijo tomando mis manos-sé que con Marie no eran las mejores amigas,pero es tu hermana...

-no te preocupes,estoy bien-comente y en mi corazón sabia que realmente la muerte de mi hermana si me afectaba,porque a pesar de todo,no podia evitar sentir cariño por ella -Alice,¿qué debo hacer?

-El bebé no tiene a nadie más ...sólo a ti, a demás no estas sola ,me tienes a mi ,juntas podremos con él,tendremos que comprar muchas cosas,decorar una habitación para él,contratar una niñera...-y así siguio con su lista,mientras movía sus manos en el aire para darle emoción a sus palabras.

A pesar de todo,las complicaciones y los problemas que me traería criar un bebé,debia hacerlo,ese pequeño llevaba mi sangre,no lo dejaría en manos de desconocidos cuando me tiene a mi,tengo los medios para darle todo lo que necesite,una buena vida y buena educación,en el momento que acepte cuidar a Anthony me prometí a mi misma que haría todo lo posible para ser una buena...tía para él.

Al salir de la oficina y llegar a mi departamento llame a Jasper y le informé mi decisión ,él se mostro feliz con ella y dijo que mañana tendría listos todos los papeles para hacer de Tony mio totalmente,también dijo que podría conocerlo por la tarde,ya que se encontraba en un hogar temporal,charle con él cerca de veinte minutos y luego,camine por el pasillo para entrar en una habitación pintada de blanco completamente vacía que se encontraba al lado de la mía,nunca supe que poner en ella,es por esto que no tenia nada,ahora veo que el destino me tenía preparado algo en lo que utilizarla,entre en ella y me deslize por una pared hasta sentarme en el piso alfombrado,cerre mis ojos y me deje llevar por mi imaginación...¿cómo seria Tony?,bueno ,pronto lo sabria,después de todo...mañana conocería al pequeño niño que cambiaria mi vida por completo.


	3. Chapter 3 : bienvenido

Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de Stephenie Meyer,pero la trama es mía.

* * *

Decir que pase buena noche seria Mentir,me la pase dando vueltas en mi cama,los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en mí al saber que en sólo unas horas no seria sólo yo,sino que tendria a un pequeño que dependería de mi.A las 10 de la mañana me encontraba ya lista para salir a encontrarme con Jasper,quien me entregaría los papeles que debia firmar y luego me llevaría a conocer al bebé.Tomé mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto y luego salí de mi departamento rumbo a los estacionamientos.

Mientras recorria las calles de Nueva York en mi flamante Mercedes no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer,tendria un Bebé al que cuidar...yo Isabella Swan cuidando de alguien más,la última vez que cuide a alguien fue a mi pez...y este murió a las dos semanas de haberlo comprado...

Bien Bella. Estas completamente jodida.

Al llegar a dónde Hale me citó ,me encontré con él esperandome en la acera,él me sonrió y se acerco a saludarme.

-¡Bella! ,me alegra verte,tengo todo listo,sólo debes firmar y luego te llevare a recoger al pequeño-dijo mientras me instaba a seguirlo

-esta bien-me limite a responder caminando detrás de él

.

.

.

Maldito Hale ,sí,tenía los papeles listos,pero entre todo el papeleo y la espera,me llevo 4 horas poder salir de esa maldita oficina,a las 3 de la tarde me vi libre al fin y pude salir del edificio en compañia de Jasper ,quien estaba muy sonriente mientras cargaba aquel documento en que se estipulaba que yo Isabella Meredith Swan soy la tutora legal de Anthony Thomas -ahora- Swan.

Jasper condujo su vehiculo mientras yo lo seguia atrás con el mio,condujo por las concurridas calles de la ciudad,para luego tomar un camino más apartado,nos adentramos en un especie de condominio muy lujoso y aparco en una de las tantas casas,estacione mi auto y luego baje.

-¿Esta aquí?-pregunte ya una vez a su lado,el me miro divertido

-por supuesto,¿qué hariamos aquí si no?-respondío al momento que tocaba el timbre,le respondí con una mueca y a los segundos una joven y amable mujer se asomo por la puerta a recibirnos

-Hola,soy Jasper Hale,el abogado a cargo del caso de Anthony -saludo Jasper estrechando su mano-y ella -agregó- es Isabella Swan su tia y ahora tutora

-Hola-la mujer sonrió- soy Lucy ,pueden pasar,en un momento traigo al pequeño

Entramos a la casa y no pude dejar de notar que estaba bien decorada y se podia sentir el calor de hogar,me sentí mal por sacar a mi sobrino de un lugar tan cálido,pero perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos al ver a la mujer venir hacia nosotros con un bebé en sus brazos,ella me sonrio amable y cuando estuvo a mi lado me miro curiosa como esperando una reacción,me tomo 5 segundos darme cuenta de que ella esperaba que lo cargara,tímidamente estire mis brazos y ella deposito al pequeño en ellos.

Anthony era ligero y pequeño,al contacto con mis brazos lo estreche contra mi pecho y el se inquieto,se removio un poco y frunció un poco su pequeño ceño,aproveche de admirar detenidamente su rostro ,su diminuta nariz apuntaba en mi dirección,como si él me quisiera reconocer,tenia sus ojos cerrados,por lo que no pude ver el color de ellos,sus labios eran pequeños y rojos,él vostesó formando una O con su pequeña boca y algo en mi interior se removio ,sentí un calor en el absolutamente mi mano por su cabeza en una delicada caricia y corrí un poco el gorrito que la cubria para poder ver su cabello,contuve un jadeo de sorpresa al reconocer mi mismo tono marron rojizo en el,sonreí y miré a Jasper que sonreía junto a Lucy,ambos parecian compartir un secreto,ya que se miraron y ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Veo que él ya te tiene de cabeza-comentó Lucy-es un bebé adorable,es muy tranquilo,casi no llora por la noche,solo cuando tiene hambre o hay que cambiar su pañal,lo lleve al pediatra y él dijo que estaba todo en orden,es fuerte,todo un luchador...-termino de decir con una sonrisa nostalgica

-gracias-respondí sinceramente- gracias por cuidarlo todo este tiempo...

-no es nada,sólo espero que el sea feliz,que ambos lo sean-respondio tendiendome un bolso de bebé-ahí estan todas sus cosas y lo que necesitas por ahora

-Gracias-esta vez fue Jasper quién se adelantó a responder-Lucy,fue un placer verte,estaremos en contacto para ajustar los últimos detalles con el abogado se Marie

-por supuesto,los acompaño a la puerta-dijo ella guiandonos

Al salir a la acera Lucy se despidió de nosotros y nos dio buenos deseos,cuando llegue a mi automovil caí en cuenta de que no tenia un asiento para bebé,mire a jasper aterrada y el nego con la cabeza

-...no tengo un asiento para el bebé-dije afligida,Hale sonrió,fue hasta su automóvil,busco algo dentro y luego saco un asiento para bebés de su interior

-Pensé que lo necesitarias,e imagine que no tendrias nada aún-comento instalando el artefacto en el asiento trasero de mi coche,una vez que lo tuvo bien asegurado me pidió que depositara a Anthony en él,lo mire recelosa y el enarco una ceja,suspire e hice lo que me pedia,Con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño lo puse en el asiento y luego le ajuste el arnés de seguridad,él ni se movio,estaba profundamente dormido,lo arrope con una manta y al tenerlo ya listo y seguro dentro de mi coche me voltee hacia Hale.

-Gracias por todo-dije- llamame en caso de cualquier cosa-termine de decir con una sonrisa

-por supuesto,quiero saber como evoluciona este pequeño,Bella,cuidalo mucho,como te he dicho ,él depende de ti-dijo Jasper

-lo haré -dije subiendo al asiento del conductor,una vez dentro Jasper comenzó a avanzar hacia su coche-y Hale -agregue,el volteo levemente en mi dirección-de verdad gracias-sonreí

-De nada -respondió sonriendo

.

.

.

Mientras conducia en dirección a mi hogar,miraba a Anthony cada 5 minutos,él no despertó en todo el camino,se veía realmente adorable con su rostro relajado y sonrojado.

Al estacionar el coche ya en el subterraneo del edificio,baje mi bolso y el del bebé y me los colgué al hombro,luego rodee el auto para llegar a la puerta trasera ,la abrí y desabroche el arnés de anthony,el se removio levemente pero siguió durmiendo,lo tome en mis brazos con cuidado de no dejarlo caer,acomode la manta con la que estaba abrigado y sonreí levemente,para luego cerrar mi coche y encaminarme hacia mi piso.

Al pasar por el hall el encargado me miro extrañado,quizás por llevar un bebé conmigo,lo ignore y tome el ascensor,mi departamento se encontraba en el quinto piso,por lo que no demore mucho en ándo entre a mi hogar,me fui directamente hacia mi habitación y deje al pequeño en el centro de la cama,le quite la manta y lo deje solo en su trajecito de una pieza color anaranjado con un dibujo de un oso cafe en él.

Lo admire unos minutos hasta que él,después de 15 minutos despertó,comenzó a emitir pequeños sonidos mientras se movia y pasaba sus manos en pequeños puños por su rostro,abrió sus ojos y por primera vez experimente algo que nunca pensé tener, tenia ojos marrones,pero no cualquier marrón común,sus ojos eran marrones,pero no el marrón oscuro de Marie,no ,aquellos eran mis ojos,exactamente mis ojos,sonreí y no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla,pensé en aquel momento que alguien o algo me estaba haciendo un regalo,pensé que Anthony realmente habia llegado a mi vida para bien,para hacerla mejor y alegrar mis días,seguia pensando cuando Anthony ya arto de no obtener atención soltó un grito que estaba segura se escucho por todo el edificio,solté una carcajada y me acerque a él...

-realmente eres fuerte y tienes caracter-dije cargandolo,él seguia derramando lagrimas,pero se calmó un poco-solo me queda algo que decir-agregue-Bienvenido a casa pequeño -dije mientras besaba su frente y me sentaba con el en mi cama,apoye mi espalda en el respaldo y deposite al bebé en mi estomago boca abajo,acaricie su espalda en pequeños circulos hasta que se calmo.

Mire al cielo y lansé una plegaria

-Dios,dame paciencia,porque si me das fuerzas,mataré a Marie nuevamente en cuanto tenga lo oportunidad de verla,asi tengan que pasar 100 años hasta el día de mi muerte...

* * *

**He vuelto,aunque la verdad no sé si continuar o no,ya que no tengo motivaciones,esta es la última oportunidad que le doy al fic,diganme si les gusta o no :)**

**Niss.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Trasnochando

** Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de Stephenie Meyer,pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

A la mañana me encontraba cansada,ojerosa e inmensamente irritable,Anthony no durmió casi en toda la noche,lloro como nunca habia escuchado llorar a un bebé,me pasee con el por todo el departamento,le hable,le di de comer,cambie su pañal,tome tu temperatura e incluso le canté,yo Isabella Swan cantandole a un bebé...pero nada,Él sólo seguia llorando,a las 5 de la madrugada,cuando estaba a punto de llevarlo a urgencias el pequeño se calmó y se durmió,a mi parecer de cansancio.

Dormí dos horas hasta las 7 de la mañana,cuando Tony decidió volver a vez él se encontraba tranquilo,sólo estaba acostado boca arriba en mi cama, mientras yo me paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación a Alice.  
Tome mi celular y marque su número,al cuarto timbre ella contesto con voz adormilada.

-¿Qué quiere Bella?,estaba durmiendo,son las 7 de la mañana ,algunos...-la corté y hable

-Necesito ayuda,estoy con Anthony,no tengo nada y no sé que hacer-dije afligida pasandome la mano por el cabello y caminando en circulos,de la nada Anthony comenzó a emitir pequeños sonidos de molestia,ahogue un jadeo ...se avecinaba la tormenta

-ok,ok-dijo Alice más despierta-tranquila ,voy para allá -dijo y luego corto la llamada,suspire y me acerque a un inquieto tony

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-le dije dulcemente tomandolo en mis brazos,él movio su rostro de un lado a otro con su pequeña boca ligeramente abierta,me tomo 5 segundos darme cuenta de lo que él realmente deseaba...

-oh,lo siento pequeño,yo no tengo de eso que tu quieres ,dije pasando mi dedo índice por su frente,él al no obtener lo que deseaba comenzó a llorar- ¡demonios!-mascullé irritada,mire al bebé con molestia ,él seguia buscando mi pecho,en un momento mi camiseta se corrio un poco de mi hombro y sentí el calor de su piel contra la mia,recordé que habia visto en un programa de televisión que a los bebé lo ponian piel con piel junto a su madre,sin ninguna prenda de por medio con el fin de crear un lazo entre ellos,por un momento creí que seria una buena idea,noté que Tony se quedaba ligeramente quieto,sólo eso me falto para decidirme.

Deje al pequeño en la cama y rapidamente me quite mi camiseta quedando solamente en sujetador,hice lo mismo con su ropa,le quite la parte superior de su ajuar y lo cubri con una manta,luego lo tome en brazos y me senté con él sobre mi cama,lo pose sobre mi pecho y pose la manta sobre su espalda,dejando sólo su pecho pegado junto al mio,Tony se acomo buscando mi calor y se quedo quieto,lo mire asombrada,él estaba ligeramente encogido,con una de sus manos en puño en su boca y su rostro pegado a mi piel,mi corazón de encogio de ternura y tristeza.

-extrañas a mamá ¿no?-le hable en un susurro-estarias mejor con ella,de eso no hay duda,pero hago lo que puedo-seguí conversandole aunque él no me prestaba atención y poco a poco cerraba sus ojos- no sé en que pensaba,yo no sé como cuidarte bebé,pero trataré de aprender ¿si?-concluí dejando un beso sobre su frente y cerrando mis ojos.

.  
.

Comenzé a sentir ruidos a lo lejos,primero unos golpes,luego una puerta abriendo y posteriormente el sonido de unas llaves acercandose y de un momento a otro Alice se encontraba de pie junto a mi con la Boca y los ojos bien abiertos,fruncí el ceño y luego me di cuenta de que Alice estaba mirando hacia mi pecho,donde aún dormia el bebé sobre mi piel.

-no hagas ruido-ordene con un gesto de mano

-¡por Dios es hermoso!-grito en un susurro ella,gateando sobre la cama y mirando de cerca a Tony- ¡tiene tu cabello! y ¿Qué haces?-pregunto curiosa

-no lo sé,Anthony no queria dormir y sólo lloraba,recordé aquella cosa del apego madre-hijo mediante ...esto-dije apuntandome-y funcionó -concluí con una sonrisa

-¡Demonios!¿qué te ha hecho?¡estas sonriendo como tonta!-exclamó ella divertida,fruncí el ceño y la mire mal

-sigo siendo la misma,sólo que trato de ser buena con él,yo...no quiero que tenga una vida como la mia y la de Marie,quiero que sea feliz-argumente con melancolía,Alice sonrió en grande y comenzó a saltar y dar aplausos

-¡hay que ir de compras!-grito feliz

-"ssssshh"-exclame haciendo callar-lo vas a despertar-la regañe

-lo siento-dijo quedandose quieta,suspire y acomode a Anthony en mis brazos para luego acomodarlo entre las almohadas y taparlo para poder levantarme

- ¿puedes cuidarlo unos minutos mientras me ducho y me visto? -pregunte a Alice

-por supuesto-respondió ella,acostandose a un lado del bebé,comenzé a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño y le adverti algo.

-si despierta ...cargalo,le gustaba que lo arrullen-dije abriendo la puerta y adentrandome en el baño ,escuche a Alice gritar " ¡a qué bebé no le gusta!".

Tome un baño de tina y luego me arregle,al parecer me esperaba un largo día ya que tendria que ir al centro comercial con Alice a comprar todo lo que Tony necesita,vale decir,una cuna,ropa,pañales,formula,juguetes,una sillita para comer y muchas cosas más,sin nombrar lo biberones,chupetes y todo eso que los niños ocupan.

Cuando volví a la habitación,Alice estaba sentada en mi sofa con Anthony recostado entre sus piernas,me acerque y vi que él se encontraba despierto y tranquilo succionando su mano con fuerza.

-Tiene tus ojos -dijo Alice feliz ,la mire divertida y luego hable

-y esta hambriento también ,tengo un biberon y algo de formula que me entrego la mujer que lo cuido temporalmente-conté a mi amiga

-¡tenemos tanto que comprar!-comento ella extremadamente alegre,tome a Tony de sus piernas y ella comenzo a saltar,mientras que el bebé se acomodo en mis brazos.

Prepare un biberon para el bebé siguiendo las instrucciones de la envoltura de la formula,como ya lo habia hecho antes,él comió con ganas,cada vez que veia la cara de desagrado del pequeño ante tal extraña sustancia me daba un vuelco el corazón,él extrañaba la leche de su madre y la extrañaba a ella.Sólo tenia dos meses.

.

-Mi primo es pediatra,él mejor podria decirse-comentó Alice,no puede dejar de notar el orgullo en su voz-además tiene tres hijas,así que sabe como tratar con niños-agregó dandole una mordida a su emparedado.

Nos encontrabamos desayunando en un café del centro comercial,habia estando charlando con Alice sobre lo que el bebé necesitaba y lo principal era un pediatra,necesitaba llevarlo cuanto antes a que le realizaran un chequeo y le pusieran sus vacunas,ya que según el calendario que venia en su bolso aún no las tenia.

-Eso es perfecto,podrias pedir tú la hora -dije más como una orden que como una pregunta

-esta bien-contesto -¿no estas cansada? -pregunto mirando a Anthony que yacía dormido en mis brazos

-No aún no -respondí tomando mi café con una mano y afirmando al bebé con la otra,ella me miro con cara de "no te creo nada"

-bien-dijo levantando una ceja- lo primero que debemos comprar es un coche de paseo,así podremos caminar por el centro comercial sin que te canses o yo lo haga ,dijo mirando la lista en su poder,creo que esta alcanzaba los 3 metros de largo,incluía cosas como armarios,cómodas para la ropa,pintura para la habitación,alfombras,lámparas y miles de cosas más,mi corta lista de "cosas que necesita Tony para sobrevivir" se transformó en un episodio de "cada cosa en su lugar"...incluso ya habia contratado a los maestros que remodelarian la habitación vacia que se encontraba a un costado de la mia,si no fuera porque detuve a Alice a tiempo ...ella habria remodelado todo mi departamento.

-sí,estoy de acuerdo-me limite a decir

.

Compramos un coche de paseo color beige-plomizo,de esos que son pequeños y ovalados,según Alice "último módelo en conducción maternal",sí,ella estaba loca,también ya habiamos comprado la cuna y un moises para instalar en mi habitación,además de armarios y una lampara,todavia faltaba la pintura,las alfombras y todos los otros 45 articulos de la lista.

-¡oh mira! ¡vamos ahí! -dijo mi mejor amiga apuntando a una tienda de ropa para bebés,suspire pesadamente y empuje el cochecito con Tony en su interior siguiendola a ella.

La tienda era pequeña y cálida,tenia muchos colores y miles de prendas colgando de las perchas,Alice tomaba una prenda cada 5 segundos y realizaba comentarios como "¡mira que pequeño!" ,"¡oh! ¡esto es hermoso!","¡por Dios,esto es la última moda!",yo sólo asentia y luego al final,cuando ella terminaba de gritar y pasear de un lado a otro,le pasaba mi tarjeta de crédito.

A la hora de almuerzo por fin tuvimos un a comer a un restaurante italiano,escogimos una mesa cerca de una ventana y nos sentamos ,yo con Anthony en brazos ,ya que habia comenzado una pequeña rabieta,Alice le habia pedido a la camarera que le llenara el biberón de Tony con agua caliente para poder preparar su formula,la que ahora comia feliz,estaba mirando su pacifica expresión cuando una mujer me distrajo...

Ella estaba con su marido,ambos sonreian y ella cargaba a un pequeño de unos 5 meses mientras lo amamantaba...eso era lo que Tony necesitaba y era lo único que no podria darle,la mujer que descubrió mirandola y me sonrio con complicidad,le respondí con una débil sonrisa,Alice también se percató de la escena y trato de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Mi primo me contó una vez que una mujer que nunca ha estado embarazada puede producir leche,esto haciendo que el bebé succione sus pechos de manera que los estimule,al principio es incomodo y doloroso y sólo saldrá suero,pero después de unos 40 días comienza a salir leche,este es un método que ocupan aquellas madres que recurren a la adopción-me explico Alice,yo la mire asombrada-no lo sé,tal vez...podrias...intentarlo-dijo pausadamente.

La mire de hito en hito,¡dios mio! ¿producir leche? ,eso era increiblemente raro,pero ...era una buena idea,si pudiera llegar a producir leche Anthony obtendria leche materna y los nutrientes que necesita,además él seria feliz,él lo deseaba,yo lo sabia,¡demonios!...podria intentarlo.

-¿estas segura?-pregunte curiosa,ella asintió y luego hablo

-sí,pero si llevas a Tony con mi primo,podrias hacer que él te explicara mejor-argumento ,mire a Anthony dormido en mis brazos,sólo ver su expresión de paz y satisfacción me bastaron para tomar una decisión,lo intentaria con tal de verlo así de tranquilo más seguido.

-ok Alice,Llama a tu primo...

* * *

Ok chicas,espero que les este gustando el fic,sólo les pido algo...haganme saber que tal esta,sugerencias,reclamos,cualquier cosa ,estaré esperando sus comentarios xD.

pd:disculpen las faltas de ortografía :c

pd 2: a medida que la trama avance ,crearé un grupo en facebook para subir fotos,anuncios etc.

besos,Niss ;)


End file.
